


Water and Royals

by Blue_Hood



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nobility, Royalty, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Follow Billy as he adjusts to being royalty.
Relationships: Arthur Curry & Arthur Curry Jr, Arthur Curry/Mera, Billy Batson & Arthur Curry, Billy Batson & Arthur Curry & Arthur Curry Jr. & Mera, Billy Batson & Mera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496233) by [JustAnotherObsessedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl). 



> This is a sequel to Water. I would like to thank JustAnotherObsessedFangirl for helping me stay true to their universe.

After finding out I'm technically a prince of Atlantis, my life became chaotic. Fortunately only a few people knew but I noticed my lessons focus more and more on culture and law instead of the basics Arthur focused on before. Overall, I think I'm doing alright. Things started changing though, they always do, one night: We were sitting down to dinner in Atlantis, which was always an experience for me being from the surface, when Mera asked hopefully "Have you thought about moving down here full time?"

I dropped my fork in surprise, I've been thinking about that a lot lately, but I wasn't sure what they thought about it "Uh, yeah. About that," I start nervously "I was wondering how that would work with the dual identity thing." I held my hands up "I literally just thought of that when Artemis asked Kaldur how school works down here. It's just I have friends up there and a life, I'm not sure if I can leave it without people noticing." Technically true, of course they can probably tell when I'm only telling a half-truth. Down here, I'd be a prince. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.

Arthur frowned "There's more to it, isn't there?"

I sighed, sometimes I wonder if he has the Wisdom of Solomon for how well he catches me, "Uh, yeah. I mean, as much as I'm curious about how that will work- you don't want people comparing AJ (that's what I call my little brother) to Orm- I really was asking about the secret identity thing. From what Kaldur said, school is very different here so- well, I guess I just answered my own question." It wouldn't be like moving to another country because Atlantis actually is another country.

"I'm sorry I don't follow," said Mera.

"I was gonna say it'd be like moving to another country then I remembered Atlantis actually is another country but yeah, still gonna be a change, even though I know the language."

"I hadn't thought of that," Arthur admitted. Is it weird I still think of him as Arthur not Dad? I call him Dad, even though he said it was okay if I considered CC my dad.

"I'm sure Batman can think of something but I'm also sure someone's gonna notice eventually, right?"

"Right and we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Right, it's not like I'm moving tomorrow." I frowned "Come to think of it. How would moving down here work?"

Mera and Arthur shared a look before she said "We would introduce you to members of our court as acting heir since AJ is too young to claim the throne."

"Wait, you're gonna name me your heir?"

"Temporarily," assured Arthur.

"Yeah but I thought AJ's ahead of me in line."

"He is," Arthur said "Once he is old enough, he will become heir but while he is still an infant, we need someone to be interim heir."

"Normally, that'd be your brother, right? If he wasn't dead set on stealing the throne?" I ask softly, remembering some of those attempts and how they hurt Arthur and Mera. I also remember how Orm's treachery led me to meet my new parents- wow, they are my parents now, aren't they? I mean, they've viewed me as their son for awhile, even back before they knew my secret, and I looked up to them like parents while Arthur was teaching me about Atlantis but man, now it's almost surreal.

Arthur bowed his head at the reminder of his brother's betrayal, the pain still fresh as always, "Yes. You will have more lessons as prince."

"Of course, I guess if it's only temporary. Batman will figure out how to move my civilian identity, right? I mean, we'll probably have to have a meeting or something. I can't just leave Fawcett City unprotected anymore than you can leave Atlantis."

"I will ask him, don't worry. We will figure something out. Like you said, you're not moving tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Arthur smiled in that way that I've come to realize he does when he's curious about something and can't resist asking, "You don't want to be king? Why?"

I chuckled and tapped my head, "Wisdom of Solomon, I know what being a king means."

"Ah, of course."

"So, do I start training as a prince after Batman moves my identity?"

"We would like to introduce you to members of our court soon."

"Okay. I guess. When do you want to do that? What should I expect? Are there rules I need to follow? How does it work?"

"Relax, son." Arthur smiled "We just want to introduce you to the court as a member of the family. You'll still have the rest of the school year to adjust, I don't want to overwhelm you. If it gets to be too much, let us now and we'll slow down."

W2YJ

Oh man, why did I agree to this? When I got back to my room, I found some Atlantean formal wear and a note detailing my meeting with the court tomorrow. I wish the note told me how to put it on because Atlantean formal wear is a little tricky, I'm not gonna lie. I spent the next couple hours fighting the clothes, trying to figure out how to get them on and off fast for tomorrow.

The next day, I arrived just in time. I kept my head down as I rush up to the throne. When I get there, Arthur puts his hand on my shoulder before announcing "Here he is, William Ordway, my son. He has agreed to act as regent for Arthur Junior, a role my brother Orm would fill were he not a threat to the kingdom." Arthur stopped talking for a minute, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I try to mimic his confidence in front of all these powerful people, forcing myself to look up at the gathered Atlanteans. "Since William is enrolled in a surface school, arrangements will be made for him to finish the school term before moving here during the summer for a quiet transition."

I know why Arthur introduced me as William Ordway, my first name is technically William and my mother's maiden name was Ordway so it is more proper than my preferred name. Plus Batson, Bat-Son. Just the thought made me a smile a bit as I awkwardly waved to the court, who lined up for proper introductions.

One nobleman asked with a rude look "What makes William qualified beyond being your bastard?" I'll admit, that stung, especially with the murmurs of agreement that followed.

Another noble stepped forward, glaring defiantly at Arthur "Just because we let you claim the throne despite your, shall we say, mixed heritage, that does not mean we will allow this one the same luxury." The way he spoke reminded me of Doctor Sivanna with a shiver.

In addition to the murmurs, he got support from a third noble, who directed their query to Mera "In following with proper protocol, the young prince's regent should be a high ranking noble not a bastard who is less than half-Atlantean." I never thought about that but he's right, Arthur is half-human/half-Atlantean, making me three quarters human and one quarter Atlantean. God, I can't do this, who am I kidding?

Arthur picked up the trident and slammed it down on the floor like a gavel, causing me to flinch but his anger was clearly directed at the court "You will listen here and there will be order. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect being shown to my family, any member of my family. The law allows for any elder prince to act as regent for the heir apparent. I am your King, William is my son. The same law that allows me to claim the throne as Queen Atlanta's son also allows my son to act as regent. The law that would allow a member of court to be named regent is only for emergencies."

I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Mera, I gave her a forced smile. AJ has begun to doggy paddle, which I guess is like crawling for Atlanteans. As long as Arthur is holding the trident, he should be safe and I can tell the royal guard are keeping a close watch on him. I wonder what they'd do if he started to drift away from us. When I'm babysitting my little brother and the water around us is about to get a little rough, they just yell and point to him so I can steady him.

Arthur's speech seemed to have worked in making the nobles back down a bit but they were obviously unhappy about it. One of the noblewomen swam forward, "Apologies, my king, but Prince William is still quite young, a child by surface standards, is he not?"

"He is but I have personally reviewed the laws of succession several times and William is old enough to inherit." I wonder how old you have to be to inherit the throne of Atlantis.

"I say this with the utmost respect, my king, how can we be sure Prince William is ready to handle the responsibilities that come with being heir?" Arthur and Mera both gave me a reassuring squeeze and I realized they were re-directing the question to me. Well, here goes.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Arthur before answering with confidence I didn't really feel, "Well, I did save my baby brother from Ocean Master." At the unimpressed looks I was getting, I explained "I'm also Captain Marvel. I say the Wizard's name and magic lightning turns me into his champion with gifts from six legendary figures. I'd show you but I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to call down the lightning underwater."

They seemed to accept that, though they still weren't happy about it if their grumbling and muttering was anything to go by. Man, do I need to work on projecting confidence as Billy Batson. Arthur gave my shoulder one last squeeze before sitting back down on the throne, he twirled the trident in his hand once before relaxing his grip. Mera gently led me to the side of the dais that the throne was on where AJ was swimming around. I'll admit I was a little jealous of AJ and the fact that these same people who are treating me like dirt wouldn't dare utter a bad word about him. To them, he is the proper heir. Hopefully I'll never have to assume the throne. I realized I was getting caught up in my own world when Mera nudged my shoulder, turning my attention back to the court meeting in progress.

Most of it was boring, like I expected but I was able to keep up. I noticed Mera contributed a few times, drawing attention to us and silencing the snooty nobles with a look. Man, I really need to learn how to do that if I'm gonna have a chance as a prince. Maybe Robin can teach me how to do a Batglare, that could work too. As much as I wanted to contribute, I really didn't want to cause any more trouble than my existence already did. I took a deep breath as my anger flared, something I definitely inherited from my father. No, I am not going to lose control and give them another reason to look down on me.

Overall, I really hope I made a decent first impression. Once the nobles filtered out, Arthur said "I think that went well."

"Really?"

Mera nodded "The court wasn't going to be on your side immediately, in part because you lived on the surface for so long."

"I know but, it really went well?"

"As well as could be expected. Bringing up your superhero alter ego was the right move. Now they will see you as a member of the Justice League, a position deserving of respect."

"Okay then. Um, I have a few questions, if you guys aren't busy."

Mera smiled, "We have some free time. Do you want to go out to the field beside the palace?"

I love the wide open space near the palace, it's a great place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Now that I think about it, it's also great for escaping the pressures of royal life, I wonder if that's why it's there. I grab AJ and swim outside. "Uh, I was wondering what the succession laws said. You said I was old enough now."

"You can inherit once you are old enough to understand the responsibilities of being king. AJ will have to demonstrate that understanding before we can relieve you of your responsibilities as regent."

"Oh, so it's not a set age?"

Mera said "No. Atlantis remained hidden for as long as it did because our kings understood the need for it. We cannot put a number on that degree of maturity."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. The other thing I was wondering about, um, I'm not sure how to phrase it."

"Take your time."

Arthur smiled "Is this about the noblewoman who questioned your youth?"

"Sorta. I was wondering if the Atlantean court worked like old human courts, y'know," I trailed off awkwardly. How do I ask my father if Atlantis values men above women with his wife swimming right next to us?

Mera seemed to understand "Are you asking about gender equality?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. "Atlantis has it just as much as the surface world does. However, the throne is rightfully your father's, which gives him final say in most matters."

"Most matters?"

Arthur said "The court can override my decisions with a vote, however there are restrictions on what matters can be brought to a vote. A king's word has to be worth something, after all."

"Right. So noblewomen and noblemen are equals?"

Mera patiently explained "If the heir to a house is a woman then she will represent her house in court after she inherits."

"Oh, I get it. And if the heir is a man then he will represent his house in court as head of the house. They're equal as long as they're the rightful heir?"

"Precisely."

"Okay, I got it."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Not right now. Thanks."

"No problem, Billy."


	2. The Team's Reactions

The team was still there when I got back from Atlantis, M’gann flew over to me and asked “Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yup.”

Wally asked “Anything interesting happen?”

“Well,” I shyly told them about the meeting with the court.

They were silent for a few moments before: “Dude, you’re a prince! Like a legit Prince of Atlantis. That is awesome!” said Wally.

I smiled “Yeah. I’m moving to Atlantis this summer. Dad and I are gonna work out the details with Batman but until AJ is of age, I am acting heir.” I puffed up my chest.

“Seriously? Prince and heir?”

Kaldur explained “Billy is simply filling the role left by Orm when he decided to turn traitor.” The way he said turn traitor reminded me how he became Aquaman’s partner. Mera showed me a mural one of her students, Topo, made. It was so cool. From a distance, it was just a bunch of pretty colors and when we got closer, I could see a picture then it started moving and Mera told me the story to explain the images. I wonder if she made it move or it moved by itself. Anyway, I remembered when he said turn traitor in a bitter tone that he became Aqualad by saving Aquaman from Ocean Master.

“Yeah, what’s the word for that again?” I asked. “I know there is a word for someone who takes the throne until the heir is old enough to take over.”

“Regent,” said Robin. “You will be a regent should something happen to Arthur and Mera.”

“Yeah so I took over Orm’s job as regent. The Atlantean nobles weren’t happy with that decision when Arthur and Mera introduced us. I guess they expected one of them would be named regent.”

Kaldur nodded “Usually that would be the case.” I wonder if Kaldur knows the court, like personally. Where does the king’s superhero partner rank? Is he like a pseudo-prince? I think of Kaldur as a big brother sometimes, and I’m pretty sure he’s not in line for the throne so he’s not really my brother, he just acts like it. Like when I’m working on my Atlantean studies and he’s here, he helps me understand. I always thought that he understood because I was just learning about how things are in Atlantis, it’d be like me explaining who the people on Mount Rushmore are. But now, I gotta wonder if being the king’s partner in crime-fighting makes Kaldur like a noble or something. I’ll have to ask later.

In response to his words, I rubbed the back of my neck “I don’t really want the throne but I understand why Dad asked me to do this.” Dropping my hand from my neck, I smiled “Plus a regent who doesn’t want the throne is less likely to steal the throne, right?”

“Right.”

Conner asked “Why don’t you want the throne?” He sounded angry but that’s how he always sounded, I got used to it.

“It’s a lot of responsibility and I have enough of that already. Plus, I don’t want to lose more parents.” Conner growled and I realized where I messed up. I rubbed my neck again before looking him in the eye “You should know that most of us in the League are on your side not Superman’s and the rest are trying not to take sides.” It really was unfair, I decided “I’m gonna bring it up at the next Justice League meeting and if he’s not ready to step up, we’ll find someone who will.”

Conner gave me a wide-eyed look “Really?”

“Yeah. Like I said, most of the League is on your side. This has gone on too long. I’ll bring it up and if he still doesn’t want to man up then I’ll, I don’t know but-” I’m not sure how to explain what I’m thinking and I know Conner doesn’t like telepathy. Taking a deep breath, I try my best. “Aquaman didn’t have to take me in. I know what it’s like when family doesn’t want you, my uncle didn’t want me after my mom and stepdad, none of my foster parents wanted me. I even told Aquaman that I didn’t want him to hate me like they did but he promised it wouldn’t be like that, he wanted me. I know how much that means and it’s stupid that the League’s letting Superman get away with hurting you. I’m not gonna let them keep doing that. I’ll bring it up with the League and we’ll figure something out. I got a meeting with Batman before the next League meeting, maybe he can help me figure this out too.” I was really looking forward to the meeting. I mean, I take a Zeta Tube to Fawcett City and patrol as much as I can but an actual plan would help me balance being Billy Batson, Prince William Ordway and Captain Marvel. Man, just thinking about all my identities hurts my head a little.

“Thanks,” said Conner.

“Don’t thank me yet, I have no idea how I’m gonna pull this off but it has to be done.” I asked Robin “Any idea when my meeting with Batman’s gonna be? Dad said he’d set it up before the next League meeting.” The Boy Wonder shrugged, grinning. The whole team seemed to like my plan, even though I didn’t have the details figured out.


	3. Fathers

I tried my best not to look nervous when I went to the Watchtower as Cap for my meeting with Batman. As it turns out, Batman’s plan is pretty simple. He’s going to adjust my alter ego’s work hours to give me time for homework before I have to report for monitor duty. Whenever I don’t have monitory duty, I can go on patrol once I finish my homework as long as I’m back before curfew. Red Tornado will set my curfew while I’m at the Cave and after I move, Arthur will set it. Not much changed, it’s just more official I guess. When Batman asked if I wanted to try to separate Billy Batson from Prince William, I shook my head. “No,” I grinned a little nervously, “If anything, it’ll help my secret identity. Nobody looks at a foreign prince and says there’s an American superhero.” I sat up straight, “There’s something else I wanted to talk about. Superboy can’t keep living in the Cave.”

“I’ve tried to get the point across to Superman.”

“So go around Superman.” I can’t let this go, not anymore “This is too important to keep putting it off. Superboy needs a family. Superman thinks he’s bad because bad people made him. Let me ask you, Batman, are you really stupid enough to believe that?”

“What I believe-”

“If you’re going to say what you believe doesn’t matter, save your breath. Superman doesn’t want to be Superboy’s father, you’ve waited long enough. You’re pushing Superboy to the side and telling him to be patient, telling him to wait for the day that Superman decides to be his father, for a day that may never come. I’m asking you, isn’t that a recipe for disaster? And if it is, you need to do something about it. You want to be able to say you gave Superman every chance, fine, call him up here so we can talk and if he’s still adamant about not being Superboy’s father, find someone else. Superman can’t really tell Aquaman he doesn’t understand what it’s like to have a kid come out of nowhere.”

“Fine.” Batman called Superman and told him where to meet.

“What is this?” asked the Man of Steel.

Batman said “Sit down, we are going to settle the matter of Superboy’s guardianship once and for all.”

The Man of Steel crossed his arms and remained standing, or floating slightly if you want to be technical, “I have nothing to say.”

I am sick and tired of Superman’s attitude towards Superboy “Sit down!” A look of shock crossed his face as he landed. Apparently, when I’m really mad, I can do a pretty good Batglare because Superman actually took a seat. “Batman didn’t say you have to be his dad, you’ve made it crystal clear that’s not happening. I tried to tell Batman to pick someone else to raise him but he wants to be able to say he gave you every chance so here it is. For the last time, will you take in your son?”

“He’s not my son.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” It took everything I had not to scream or throw Superman through a wall, I never knew he could be so infuriating. “Okay. So you’re going on record saying you want nothing to do with Superboy? And when I say on record, I mean, we can play this for Superboy when we tell him who his new parents are.”

“Well, I suppose I could help you find suitable fosters.”

“Wait, didn’t you just say not five minutes ago that you have nothing to say when it comes to the matter of his guardianship?” It’s every foster kid’s dream to find out they have some long-lost family member who wants them and every time someone tells Superboy to be patient, that Superman will come around, they’re dangling that dream just out of reach. I’m sick of it, I never believed in that dream and yet, here I am, living it. I can’t just stand by and watch heroes tear Superboy apart because they don’t understand. “I just needed you to say, once and for all, that you don’t want him so Batman will stop waiting for you to man up.” I took deep breaths, I have to calm down before I hurt someone. Once I was calm enough to sit down- I don’t even remember standing up- I told him “Imagine if your parents were wrong, if Krypton survived and they just didn’t bother coming to Earth to get you. Imagine if you met a Green Lantern when you were a kid, if they identified you as a Kryptonian and told you all about the great planet you come from then told you that they can’t take you there, that it’s against the rules or they wouldn’t know where on Krypton to start looking for your parents. What if they assumed that the reason you weren’t on Krypton is because your parents were banished to the Phantom Zone and if your parents, your creators, are evil then you must be too? Of course the Green Lantern won’t risk setting you on the path towards evil by telling you what they believe is the truth so instead they just tell you that you have to wait for your parents to come get you; after all, Krypton is a big place and they could be wrong, maybe you’re from another planet, one that doesn’t exist anymore. Can you imagine that Superman? I don’t really have to imagine it because that’s exactly what you’re doing to Superboy. Like it or not, you’re his father and you have decided not to bother coming to get him because his creators were bad people so he must be bad too.” When I was thinking about doing this, I knew I needed to make them understand. I really thought it through, I just didn’t count on getting so angry I wanted to strangle Superman but once I calmed down from that, I remembered my plan. I had to make him understand, had to make him see it from Superboy’s point of view and there was only one way I could think to do that, I had to make it personal. He says Superboy’s not his son, what if his birth parents decided he wasn’t their son? He needed to understand or he’d keep hurting Superboy, enough is enough. “You’ve made it clear you don’t want to be his father, and I don’t think it’d be a good idea to let you anymore, it’d be like he finally earned your love. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to hit something.”

I left before anyone could stop me. Hopefully Batman and Aquaman can keep Superman from doing something dumb like going to talk to Superboy without thinking about he wants to say, the last thing we need is Superman telling Conner what I said, he’d probably wind up thinking I consider him a loose cannon. I hurried to the training room, hopefully I can blow off some steam and still head back to the Cave before Superman gets out of his meeting.

Superman’s access to the Cave was actually revoked so I didn’t have to worry about him hurting Superboy again. I was working on my homework a few days later when the computers announced Batman and two guests. Only Conner and M’gann live in the Cave full-time so the guests have gotta be here for Conner because I can’t imagine Batman bringing people for M’gann to see since she has her uncle. I went out to the training room where the big Zeta Tubes were located, following M’gann who was super excited and Conner who was trying not to be, I guess, Conner doesn’t really express his emotions very well. The two guests were a couple of old people, Batman introduced “Conner, these are your grandparents, Jonathan and Martha Kent.”

“Grandparents?” Con and I both said.

“Superman’s adoptive parents.” Batman shot M’gann a look “Only you three are cleared to know Superman’s secret identity is that of Clark Kent.”

“Robin already knows, I’ll bet.” My lessons in Atlantis are all about preparing me to assume the throne if something happens to Arthur, which is a lot harder than times tables but also seems more useful.

“Yes.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kent were staring at Conner so I walked over to my sorta big brother and pulled on his arm. He looked at me then leaned over “I think Bats plans to place you with these people so you can have a family too.”

Conner looked confused for a minute before it sunk in and he turned to the Kents “I actually go by Conner Kent, I chose my last name to honor Kent Nelson so it’s kinda funny,” he forced a laugh.

“That it’s your actual last name.” Again, he gave me a confused look. I smiled and asked him “Where did you think last names came from?” Conner recited something off Wikipedia, which is kinda freaky if you ask me, then blinked and seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him.

Conner looked nervous again as he looked at the Kents, M’gann and I both sighed before she suggested moving the meet and greet to the living room. Batman left while M’gann was talking, giving the Kents a look that I really don’t understand. Superboy sat down in a chair while the Kents shared the couch and I went back to my homework. “Batman didn’t tell us much aside from the fact that Clark refused to step up for you,” Mr. Kent forced a laugh “He didn’t even tell us you had adopted a name.”

I gave up on my homework and stole Conner’s, “M’gann?”

She left the kitchen where she was fretting, and probably planning on baking something only Conner could stomach, “What is it? You’re-”

I held a finger to my lips, “I know but how is Conner passing when he only does half the work.”

“Oh, Conner did all of that on the first day of school.”

I got up and brought his homework to the living area, breaking the awkwardness “Conner? Did you really do all of the assignments on the first day?”

“Half,” he corrected angrily “I only know how to do half.”

“Dude, remember who you’re talking to. I need tutoring and I actually have been keeping up with school.” Technically not a lie, my lessons in Atlantis involve tutors. I gave Conner his bag and plopped down on the couch, which seats three, “You can do half of your schoolwork on day one with no help, that’s awesome.” I turned to the kitchen “M’gann, aren’t you supposed to wait for adult supervision?”

“Billy-” she must’ve read my mind because she got this look on her face before agreeing “I don’t know why.” Mrs. Kent got up to help her.

Conner seemed confused, probably because M’gann doesn’t actually need adult supervision despite how many times a member of the League has found the kitchen on fire. I asked him “Do you like school?” He turned his confusion on me, “Only half of the work is challenging, do you like going?”

“Sorta I guess.”

“I do too. There was this school back in my city that was a bit lax with the guardianship rules, they wanted to give homeless kids a chance at staying in school. I went there, Batman had me transferred here by making my social worker think Red Tornado was my long-lost uncle.”

Mr. Kent asked “Why are you here?”

“Because Aquaman is my father, we’re working on transitioning me to Atlantis but since my stepdad, CC Batson, is named on my birth certificate, it’s a little complicated. The plan is for me to finish out the school year here instead of dropping out. There’s a lot of politics involved since being the king’s son makes me a prince but they’re working on it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

I looked at Superboy then at Mr. Kent “Did Batman tell you that Superboy is a clone? I spend my weekends in Atlantis so I know a bit about politics,” I quickly explained “Superman refuses to see Superboy as his son because Superboy is a clone made by some bad people who wanted to use him as a weapon. Superman didn’t even bother to learn Superboy’s new name so saying Conner confuses Clark. The people who made Superboy programmed a lot of information into his head, which is why sometimes he’ll recite a bunch of information then get this look on his face.” I copied Conner’s confused face. “It’s also probably why he could do half of his schoolwork on the first day, he just knew the answers to those questions but not the others.” Jonathan hummed. “I don’t know why he knows only half of the, whaddya call it-”

“Curriculum,” guessed Conner.

“Half of the curriculum but that automatic answer when I asked where last names come from, same sorta thing. Being a clone just means he’s a Kryptonian born on Earth, I think the knowledge thing is the weird part.”

Mr. Kent laughed “On that we agree,” before turning back to Conner “I’m guessing you’ve been in school long enough to have opinions on it. What’s your favorite subject?”

“Civics,” Conner said “When we covered Rhelasia in class, Mr. Carr asked what anyone knew about it and I did that knowledge thing Billy mentioned then asked why they were divided if they were all humans, I corrected myself to say Rhelasian. Mr. Carr just said I was right on both counts, I didn’t feel like a freak for knowing a lot more than the other students or for slipping up. I don’t really hate any of my classes, except when they don’t make sense.”

Mr. Kent asked “What classes don’t make sense?”

“Not the classes, sometimes what the teachers are covering makes no sense. Like when they try to make geometry a life skill, yeah it’s important but it’s not like people carry around protractors.”

I asked “Are times tables really important?”

“Yes,” answered Conner. “Science involves a lot of math.”

Mr. Kent added “Being able to multiply is also helpful in figuring out how much of something to get.”

“Oh, I didn’t think it’d be super important.” I went back to the table to finish my homework. Usually, M’gann checks it for me because Conner gets frustrated by how much I’m learning that he doesn’t know. M’gann and Martha got along really well, I think they were talking about pies when I sat down. I didn’t have a lot left to do, math isn’t my best subject but my teacher is great at explaining things. I finished and laid out my assignments for M’gann to check, going into the kitchen to grab a soda “I think I got it all right today.” Once M’gann checked my work, I put my school stuff away and set the table before opening my soda.

Mr. Kent and Conner seemed to be getting along well. I’m glad I could help but I wish I could be there when the others here Conner spent time with his grandparents. Batman picked up the Kents after dinner, he was probably watching the whole thing from the Watchtower or the Batcave or something. The weekend came and I went down to Atlantis. Instead of normal boring lessons, Mera started teaching me some sorcery. I know not all Atlanteans are sorcerers but even if I wasn’t born with magic, being Captain Marvel means I have some now. The real surprise came when Arthur asked about the Kents’ visit, making me wonder if he set it up.


End file.
